


A Quiet Night

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluffish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: The kids are in bed early for once and Hinata decides to make the most of it, but some company is always appreciated.





	A Quiet Night

“Boruto, Himawari, dinner is ready!” Hinata calls for her kids from the kitchen, setting the plates on the table. The sound of feet pattering on the upper floor fills the air. The woman smiles at the sound of children talking to each other. The pattering increases no doubt them starting to race, Himawari reaches the kitchen first Boruto not even a second behind her. Hinata puts the silverware on the table next to the plates not letting her son see her soft smile for him undoubtedly letting his little sister win. “Did you guys wash your hands?” Hinata asks has Himawari hugs her waist. The two kids smile sheepishly going to the sink. Halfway through the meal Hinata notices Boruto staring at her.  
“Is everything okay?” He asks noticing her look. The woman sits up straighter and gives her son a startled look.  
“Of course, is everything okay with you?” The blonde nods and after dinner he tells her.  
“Mom, I can take care of the dishes. Why don’t you go rest or something?” Hinata smiles.  
“Thank you, Boruto.”  
It’s late and the kids are in bed or at least in their rooms, in Boruto’s case if the light coming from below his door is anything to go by. Going to her and Naruto’s room she closes the door, making , her way to the in suite bathroom, turning on the hot water letting the tub fill. Pouring a handful of lavender Epsom salt into the water. Stripping her clothes off she lets herself sink into the warm water. Resting back, arching a little at the cold wall, she closes her eyes and takes in the sounds of the house. It’s quiet but if she listens hard enough, she can hear Boruto talking to himself. She tenses when the connected bedroom door opens, grabbing the towel rack prepared to move fast if need be, relaxing when the bathroom is opened and Naruto walks in.  
“Oh hey, I thought you where in bed.” He offers pulling his shirt off, chucking it in the laundry basket. Sitting on the edge of the tub.  
“No, the kids went to their rooms early for once, so I decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet.” Hinata says. Naruto reaches out and pushes his wife’s bangs back, running his hand through her hair, before letting it rest against her shoulder.  
“Wise woman.” Hinata smiles pressing a kiss against his wrist.  
“Care to join me?” She asks moving forward enough where he can slide it behind her if he accepts her offer. Naruto rids himself of the rest of his clothes and can’t help but think back to the days where Hinata would blush at the mere thought of being the same room has him.  
“Is that even a question,” Naruto slides in behind her letting his wife settle between his legs and lean against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he closes his eyes and just relishes in the moment of the two of them.  
“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Hinata asks quietly.  
“You mean that you can’t read minds?” He teases and she pinches his leg, causing it to kick against the wall.  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re mean.”  
“Do you want me to show you mean?” He gets the feeling that she’s looking at him and he knows that if he looked that she would have temporarily activated her byakugan just for show, despite that it’s all in good fun he still gets chills whenever she does it.  
“No, I think I’m good.” She leans back against him laughing.  
“I thought you might be.” Naruto smiles tightening his arms around Hinata.  
“I knew I married you for a reason.” He says.  
“You mean besides the fact that you’re madly in love with me?” Naruto laughs burying his face in her neck.  
“Well that’s part of the reason.” Really all of it but he doesn’t want to ruin the light game they have going on. Breathing in her scent he relaxes further because, this isn’t something that happens often. “I love you, Hinata, I really do.”  
“I love you too.” She says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the Naruto fandom off and on since I was about six so, here goes nothing.


End file.
